nanogearfandomcom-20200213-history
Damari Kerrace
Damari Kerrace '''is one of the main characters in NanoGear. She will debut in the first installment of the series in 2017. Biography Early Life Damari, along with her sister Lori Kerrace, was born into royalty. Their mother, Camina Kerrace, is the Chancellor of the tropical, island-laden Province of Cyanna. Their father, however, died in an automobile accident when Damari was five years old. Due to being born into royalty, Damari had always lived a comfortable and pampered life. As a child, she went to the most prestigious private schools, and shopped at the most expensive stores. Also, being the daughter of a chancellor, she received a lot of publicity. However, as she grew older, she began to dislike her fame and celebrity status. She decided to start going to regular schools and to try to stay out of the spotlight. Eventually, by age 13, she had mostly dropped out of the public eye altogether and began to live her life as the normal girl she always wanted. Her desire to be a regular person often caused tension between her and her family. She had stopped going to public events with them and at one point even moved out for a few months. Eventually, she reconciled with her mother and sister and moved back in. She still kept a low profile after that, though. Story NanoGear Damari is introduced in the story not long after the fourth division of the Resistors, made up of Tyler McAndrew, Sirima Simons, Cade Lanier, and Jaran Sims, reach Woodgarve. After hearing news about Woodgarve's secession from Panthelus to make NanoGears illegal, Damari, alongside her sister and mother, traveled to Sivier to take control of it and reinstate the use of NanoGears. The Resistors, with the help of Sivier's army, managed to halt their attack. However, while they were getting ready to go back to Cyanna, Damari and Lori were persuaded by The Resistors to join their cause to eliminate all NanoGears. Character Appearance Damari is a relatively tall, fair skinned girl. She has light blue eyes and very long, light brown hair that reaches down to her back. Also, she possesses a thin and elegant figure. In terms of her attire, she is mainly seen wearing a red and white striped tank top, gray skinny jeans, and pink sandals. Personality Damari is a reserved and softspoken individual. She carries herself in a quiet, modest manner and can be somewhat shy. This sometimes makes her look like a pushover, especially around her boisterous, younger sister Lori. Despite all of this, she is very responsible and is confident of her fighting abilities. Abilities Powers * '''Hydrokinesis - Due to her NanoGear, Damari possesses immensely powerful hydrokinetic abilities. She can control large amounts of water at will and possesses the ability to even create her own water to use in battle. **'Water Sphere: '''Damari creates a large ball of water that fires towards the opponent. **'Water Beam: 'Damari blasts a large beam of pressurized water towards the opponent. **'Water Sphere Barrage: 'Damari fires a barrage of small water spheres that explode on contact. **'Mist: 'Damari creates a thick mist to prevent the opponent from seeing her. **'Typhoon: 'One of Damari's stronger moves, she creates a massive waterspout capable of decimating anything in its path. Quotes * ''(To Tyler McAndrew) "I never realize how quiet I am unless I'm next to my sister." * (To Lori Kerrace) "You're too much sometimes. You know that right?" * (To Camina Kerrace) "I know the world's at stake! You're literally in the process of destroying it! * (To Sirima Simons about Lori). "She'll pull through. I just know it!" * (To Lori) "I know I don't tell you this as often as I should, but I love you. And, if anyone ever threatens you, know that I'll always be there to protect you." * (To Ty) "That celebrity lifestyle was never for me, I guess." * (To Her Team) "I never knew how powerful I was until now." Trivia * Damari was one of the first female characters designed by the creator for a story. * Damari's name was originally going to be Diane. * It is revealed later on in the story that she can sing quite well, and possesses a Soprano vocal range. * Damari was originally going to have red hair, but was changed to light brown for aesthetic reasons. * Damari is one of the latest characters to cry. References __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Characters